Silencio
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: ¿Crees que es facil soportar tu silencio hacia mi? LuZoLu, algo OOC, leanlo D


**Silencio**

**Por Stian Lossantos**

'¿Crees que es fácil soportar el silencio que tienes hacia mí¿Crees que no sufro cuando me ignoras¿Crees que no muero ahogado en mis pensamientos causados por ti, te equivocas entonces, por que cada segundo que pasa, muero lentamente, simple y sencillamente, por que sé que no me quieres, ni siquiera como un amigo. Fue un error mío, creí que tu si me querías, que tal vez en ti podría encontrar a esa persona que me correspondería, y que no me dejaría, que por fin encontraría a alguien que me espantará mis temores y que me abrazará en las noches, pero no fue así…' piensa Zoro quien se encuentra sentado afuera del cuarto en el Going Merry, haciendo su guardia de la noche, siendo la primera vez que no se queda dormido.

'¿Por que se me tuvo que ocurrir besarlo en ese momento, dicen que nunca debes de arrepentirte de tus decisiones, y siempre he tenido eso presente, pero no soporto el sufrimiento. Lleva todo el día evitándome, he pasado a un lado de él, y me ignora y se va a platicar con otra persona, sea o el estúpido cocinero, o la chica misteriosa, o cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación. Maldigo mi suerte, por fin me había sentido a gusto en este lugar, ahora no se si deseo quedarme más, es insoportable el sentimiento de rechazo, me duele demasiado que no puedo pensar muy bien, y solo mis instintos son lo único que me queda por seguir' el espadachín se sienta al borde del barco

"Que bueno que nos quedamos cerca de una isla poblada, ahí podré conseguir un transporte para alguna otra isla que me aleje de este lugar" dice el chico de pelo verde mientras deja sus 2 más nuevas espadas "Prometí que con ustedes le protegería, pero creo que ya no será necesario, espero que cuando él consiga a un nuevo espadachín, los use con cuidado" dice a sus espadas "Adiós" se tira al agua y empieza a nadar hacia la isla.

0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0

"Sanji, tengo hambre! Quiero carne!" dice Luffy recién despierto.

"Si, ya voy… Nami-cwan! Buenos días, como amaneciste?" dice el rubio con ojos en forma de corazón

"Bien, Sanji-kun, con algo de hambre" dice la chica de pelo naranja, para apresurar al rubio con la comida

"Enseguida prepararé una comida especial para Nami-cwan!"

"Sanji, yo tambien tengo hambre" dice Luffy levantando la mano

"Ah si, y para los idiotas tambien" dice Sanji, y se va a la cocina

"Shi Shi Shi Shi" ríe el capitán "Oi Nami, cuando iremos a la isla, quiero tener una aventura!" dice enérgicamente.

"Después de desayunar, y espero que esta vez no causes problemas Luffy" dice Nami y después de un rato, sale Sanji de la cocina anunciando el almuerzo, y aparecen Usopp y Chopper caminando al comedor, seguido por Nami y Luffy que este ultimo salio corriendo, adentro se encontraron con Robin que estaba leyendo un libro y con una taza de café.

"Ese cabeza de alga no aparece" dice enojado el cocinero "Creo que tendré que patearlo para que venga a comer y no desperdicie mi comida"

"No creo que sea necesario Sr. Cocinero" dice Robin

"Lo que tu digas Robin-swan!" dice Sanji con corazones en los ojos

"Y por que lo dices, Robin?" dice Nami

"Por que el Sr. Espadachín, ya no se encuentra en el bote" dice Robin, después de tomar su café

"¿Qué¿Se atrevió a ir a la Isla primero que nosotros?" pregunta Usopp enojado

"Algo por el estilo, él se fue a media noche a la isla, para no regresar" dice la arqueóloga señalando 2 de las espadas de Zoro que se encontraban en la esquina del cuarto

"¿Que?" gritaron todos los de ese cuarto a excepción de Robin y el capitán.

"Se atrevió a abandonarnos?" dice Usopp

"Ese maldito Marimo" dice Sanji

"Deberíamos ir a buscarlo a la isla y preguntarle sus razones" dice Chopper

"Pienso lo mismo que Chopper" dice Nami

"Déjenlo, si el se quiso ir, sus razones tendrá, no tenemos que regresarlo a la fuerza" dice Luffy todo serio.

"Luffy…" suspiraron todos al ver al capitán todo serio, ya que todos sabían que este quería demasiado a su espadachín. Pero nadie sabia lo que paso.

"Robin, sabes el por que se fue?" pregunto Nami

"Creo que el Capitán sabe más de lo que yo se" dice la chica de pelo negro "Verdad Capitán?" Todos miran a Robin y a Luffy

"No se a que te refieres" dice Luffy todo apagado

"Sabes muy bien a que me refiero Capitán, o todavía tienes miedo de tus sentimientos que todos conocemos?" dice Robin

"Todos… saben que yo…" dice Luffy mirando a todos, y estos esquivan la mirada apenados.

"Que tu amas al cabeza de alga, si, todos lo sabemos, es evidente" dice Sanji y todos asienten

"Que fue lo que le hiciste Luffy, Zoro no es alguien que huye así por que así" dice Nami "Debió haber sido algo duro" el chico se queda callado "Robin, que fue lo que paso"

"No se mucho, solo note que el Capitán a ignorado al Sr. Espadachín por la ultima semana" dice la arqueóloga "Pero lo que pasó antes y el por que, tendrás que sacárselo a él" señalando al capitán.

"Luffy, que fue lo que paso" dice Nami, y el chico no contesta "Luffy, deja de comportarte como un niño, Uno de tus Nakama se fue, y tal vez nunca regrese, la persona que tanto quieres, se fue Luffy, y no vas a hacer nada para impedirlo?"

"Él me beso…" dice Luffy con voz apagada y sorprendiendo a todos "Fue hace una semana, yo estaba como siempre, esperando carne, cuando de pronto se acerca Zoro, me dice que tiene algo que decirme en privado, así que fuimos a los camarotes, y me dijo que no aguantaba mas, que tenia que decirme algo, y en eso me beso"

"Y entonces?" pregunto Sanji

"Lo golpee, y le dije que no lo volviera a hacer, y salí, corriendo" dice Luffy

"Por que lo hiciste Luffy, no lo amabas?" pregunto Chopper inocentemente.

"Tenia miedo… miedo de que tal vez fuera un juego, de que solo quisiera estar conmigo solo por que le doy lastima… miedo de que yo no sea apto para estar con él… tenia miedo de acostumbrarme a estar con él, y que después me deje solo… tenia muchos miedos" dice el capitán llorando, haciendo que todos lo miren con pena pero alguien se levanta y lo golpea

"Crees que eso equivalga al miedo de perderlo?" pregunta Sanji quien fue el que lo golpeo "Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, Como prueba tienes todas las veces que a confiado en ti, en todas las veces que te a salvado, el te quiere honestamente, y tu le rompiste el corazón, y para colmo, lo ignorabas, empeorabas sus sentimientos, creo que el que esta sufriendo mas es él" dice Sanji gritando

"Sanji…" dice Luffy llorando

"Que piensas hacer ahora Luffy" dice Sanji

"Quiero ir a buscarlo" dice entre lagrimas

"Esta bien" dice Sanji, sonriendo 'Di que te hice un favor, Marimo'

"Muy bien Luffy, vamonos, llegaremos más pronto en el Waver" dice Nami

"Ok"

0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0

"Fue emocionante mientras duró, ahora tengo que volver a como antes, derrotar piratas para tener dinero, y buscar a Mihawk por mi cuenta" dice Zoro mientras estaba en el barco viendo a la isla alejarse con forme avanzaba el barco

"Luffy…" murmura Zoro

"Si?" pregunta el chico de pelo negro y sombrero de paja que se encuentra detrás de él

"QUE HACES AQUÍ!" grita asustado el espadachín

"Yo quería hablar contigo…" dice Luffy apenado "Yo…" se sonroja mucho

"Entiendo, no quieres que me valla" dice Zoro

"Zoro siempre me entiende…" murmura Luffy mirando al piso y empieza a llorar "Pero hice que Zoro se sienta mal, y que se fuera del barco, solo por que tenia miedo de aceptar que Zoro ama a Luffy, y que yo…" empieza a llorar mas "Que yo amo a Zoro" mira al espadachín que lo mira con sorpresa

"Y crees que con eso te perdonaré?" dice Zoro fríamente

"No lo se… si quieres te doy toda mi comida y mi carne… te doy lo que quieras… pero no te vallas" dice aun llorando

"Deja de llorar" dice Zoro que abraza al chico y hunde la cabeza del menor en su pecho

"Zoro me perdona?" pregunta Luffy con lagrimas en los ojos

"Solo si me dejas besarte" dice Zoro y besa al menor, quien le corresponde

"Te amo Zoro"

"Y yo a ti"

"Ya déjense de cursilerías, y súbanse al Waver, que ya nos estamos alejando del Merry" dice Nami

"Yosh" dice Luffy mientras abraza a Zoro, que esta pálido por que lo vieron en ese estado

**0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 FIN 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0**

**Muy bien, este es el primer fic que termino en... 5 meses, jajajaja, ok, actualizare mas temprano, es que usualmente escribo caps, pero no pasan de la mitad, se me va la inspiración y no lo termino YOY, pero esta vez si lo logre, un LuZo o ZoLu, la verdad no se, pareciera un LuZo al principio, pero al final termino ZoLu, espero q les guste a todos, jejejeje, D va dedicado a mi novio, q no he visto, y que hoy cumplimos 1 mes de novios D, jejejeje, bueno, se que andan los personajes OOC, pero gomen, se me hizo mas lindo asi, bueno, JA NA  
**


End file.
